Key to Heart
by Ideas265
Summary: Spamano/Summary: Both were never very fond of saying goodbye to each other. Maybe that's why Toni always kept his heart closed, and maybe why Lovino always kept his house door open for his love's return. Through the thick of it all—through the crying and suffering, the two never really were separated after all. "Ti amo, Antonio…" "Te amo, Lovi"


**You know those stories with the guy and girl on the motorcycle and the guy gives his helmet to the girl so she could survive the crash? Well, this is my version of it for V-Day for you faithful readers. I don't own Hetalia or the prompt or the characters, just the story itself. And…who said romance had to end happily, but it doesn't mean a sad ending isn't a good one.**

* * *

"Hey Toni, you wanna go to the movies?" yelled Gilbert, aiming his paper-airplane out the class window. Antonio shook his head.

"_Lo siento_," he apologized, grabbing his guitar case and pack. "I have to go practice for the upcoming talent show."

"Bummer," Gil drawled, bending his back like a gymnast.

"It won't be the same without you!" begged Francis, giving the puppy eyes. Antonio fidgeted uncomfortably under his friend's begging gaze.

"I'm sorry, but maybe I can come this weekend." That perked his buddies up, whew!

"Be there or squared," saluted Gil, jumping out the window and landing in the thorny bushes below. Francis rolled his eyes before following Gil, tying his long wavy hair first. Though he was worried about their safety, Antonio brushed it off as he climbed up the stairs to the school's roof—if he didn't hear any screams in pain, they should be fine, right?

Upon opening the heavy door, he heard sniffles of someone crying.

"—I'll come to work later, _nonno_. I'll be fine…_sniffle_…No, I'm not crying!" Mumbling in Italian, the person tossed their phone away before burying their face into their arms.

"Lov?" The Italian whipped his head back, eyes wide in fear or surprise? "Wait, don't leave!" Antonio begged, grabbing the Italian's arm when he tried to avoid the Spaniard.

"Let go, salsa-dancer!" Though the Italian struggled, Antonio never loosened his grip. His _tomate's _face was shined with tears and that broke his heart.

"Please Lovi, tell me what's wrong." Looking down at the ground, Lovino mumbled,

"Why do you care, _idiota_?" The Spaniard tightened his grip before loosening it.

"Because you're my friend." Lovino slapped Antonio's arm.

"It's all a bunch of lies," he hissed. "Feli set you up on this, did he? Well, I don't need friends! I don't need people to drag me down or people that'll hurt me!" As soon as the words left his lips, Lovino whipped his head back and tried to run, but Antonio hugged/grabbed him by the middle like he was a plush toy.

"_Mi desgraciado tomate_," Antonio whispered in his ear. Leading Lovi to the roof bench, he looked him in the eye before asking, again, "Please, tell me what's wrong. It pains me to see you like this." The Italian looked at him for quite a while before looking back at the ground.

"It's Feli," he started. "He's so…_perfect._ Everyone likes being around him, he's a great cook and painter, and even if he makes a mistake, people forgive him easily. Why can't I be like him?" Lovino sunk his face into his hands. "Why do I have to feel all the pain?"

"Are you jealous of your brother?" Antonio asked, opening his guitar case. Hearing his question, Lovino shook his head like a wet dog.

"No, I love my brother!" he shouted, defensively. "I wish him the best, but why did I have to be the cursed one? Nobody gives me any special attention, nobody forgives me for my mistakes, and nobody cares about me."

"That's not true for one bit," Antonio whispered, getting up to get Lovino's phone. "There's always someone out there that forgives us, cares about us, and gives special attention to us. There's always someone out there."

"Who do you have?" the Italian sniffled, wiping his eyes. Antonio smiled as he dusted off Lovi's phone.

"My dad and mom, my grandparents, and other relatives," he added. "Gilbert and Francis and—" Antonio stopped himself before the name could leave his lips, hoping the Italian wouldn't notice.

"_And_?"

"And _someone special_, someone that's very close in my heart," the Spaniard finished, giving the phone back to the Italian.

"What about me?" Lovino asked, a thin smile forming over his lips. _He's calming down_, Antonio thought, before answering,

"Your _nonno_ and brother. Your parents and other relatives," he added, noticing Lovino rolling his eyes at that. "And _your _special someone."

"Who said I had one?"

Antonio shrugged. "I'm just guessing, but everyone has a special one, whether they know it or not."

"How could I have someone? Everybody hates me," Lovino added, looking up at the sky as if waiting for a sign to drop on him. Antonio opened his mouth but closed it before looking away, blushing a bit.

"I don't hate you," he mumbled.

"You're only saying that because you're my 'friend'," Lovino stated, shrugging off what he said.

Antonio didn't know what got over him. The fact that his heart was breaking at Lovino's statement, or the fact that he needed to tell Lovino his feelings. He didn't know. All he knew was that he knocked the Italian back—landing himself on Lovi's front, their faces so close that they could kiss, if they wanted.

Face burning; Lovino squirmed under Antonio's figure, trying to break free.

"G-Get off—" searching for the right insult, "—_il mio amore_!" Hearing what he said, Lovino blushed harder. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was his mind so…blurry?

"Can you repeat that?" Antonio asked, tilting his head cutely, world-class grin on his face.

"NO!" Lovino snapped, knocking Antonio off with a swift kick. Pulling his knees to his chest, Lovi gave the Spaniard a burning look. Unlike what he expected, the Spaniard laughed—not a cynical one but more like a laugh-laugh. Pulling his guitar to his side, Antonio strummed a little tune before singing something for his love. Lovino was tense for the first minute but gradually loosened up by the time Antonio finished.

Slipping onto his knee, Antonio held Lovino's hands before asking—all dead seriousness,

"Would you be mine?"

Lovino blinked. "What?!"

"I love you Lovino," he said simply. "Until the day I die and until tomatoes don't exist anymore. I'll be with you through sickness and in health, and protect you until I die, get hit by a car, or get murdered in my sleep."

"This sounds more like wedding vows," Lovino muttered, hoping no one was watching this little scene unfold, especially the security cameras.

"You're so adorable, _mi tomate_," Antonio breathed, pulling him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away seconds later, Antonio could still feel the lingering warmth and sweetness of Lovino's lips.

"This doesn't mean we're together," Lovino flustered, looking anywhere else besides Antonio.

"I know," the Spaniard teased.

"One kiss can't change everything."

"But we can have another."

Lovino's ears turned pink. "You don't take no as an answer, do you?"

Antonio laughed. "Never did and never will."

* * *

_My heart and ice cream…_

"_Gracias_," Antonio thanked the ice cream man, rushing over to Lovi, his boyfriend. "Here you go, Lov~"

Said Italian scowled. "ToniBoy, not in public!" he hissed, taking the vanilla cone from his boyfriend's hand. "It's already bad enough that people know we're dating! Don't call me by my nickname!"

Rolling his eyes as he licked the cool treat, Lovino let out a cute sigh before leaning back in the park bench, panting from the summer heat. Using his hand as a fan, he sighed, "I'm in the shade, but I'm still burning." Lovino peeled off his sports vest and draped it over his shoulder, exposing his tomato designed shirt.

"Because you're _atractivo_," Antonio laughed, avoiding the slap Lovino aimed for his leg. Biting into his icy treat, Antonio wrapped an arm over his love's shoulder. Noticing his love's red neck—not from the heat—he whispered, "Not used to PDA?"

"With someone like you anyway…I should've brought a hat," Lovi mumbled, wiping the sweat from his hair.

"If you did, how could I see your eyes?" He leaned in to kiss Lovi's cool lips. "Close your eyes~"

"Why?" Lovino scoffed, but closing his eyes anyway. Antonio snapped his fingers, and whispered,

"You can look now." Opening his olive eyes, Lovino saw before him a _beautiful_ heart necklace with the words: _My Sweet Italy_. It was a complete reflex—Lovino brought his hands to his mouth before wrapping his arms around Antonio, snuggling into his soccer shirt. "Let go so I can put it around your neck~"

Munching down his vanilla cone, Lovino stayed still as Antonio carefully tied the necklace over.

"Where's yours?"

"Here," he replied, moving his collar so he could show the other half of the necklace.

"_Ti amo_, Antonio," Lovino breathed, blushing red.

"_Te amo_, Lovi~" Antonio replied, bringing his ice cream close so Lovi could lick.

* * *

_The Last Time…_

It was the evening two weeks after their ice cream date. As Antonio rode his motorcycle down along the winding road that led to the beach, Lovino clung tightly around his waist as he soaked in the scenery. The sun was just starting to set, and they could see the shimmering of the ocean over the horizon.

Antonio gripped his motorcycle's steering joint tightly as he stepped on the breaks lightly as if to test them out. Heartbeats quickening, Antonio said a quick Spanish prayer under his breath. Hearing it, Lovino tightened his hold.

"What's wrong, ToniBoy?"

"Oh, I was just checking to make sure we were on the right road." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"If we end up in San Francisco, you're driving back," he teased.

Antonio laughed, dryly. "Yeah…I'll be driving us back…" A sudden spark went out in the Spaniard's mind. Placing his elbows on the steering joint, he snapped his helmet off and gave it to Lovi.

Lovino blinked.

"Just take it, _mi amor_," Antonio urged. "I can't see well with the helmet on."

Biting his lip, Lovino took the helmet and strapped it on. Smiling, Antonio's heart eased lightly as he turned around to look at his love.

"Why do you look so scared?"

"Maybe it's because your eyes aren't on the dang road!" Lovino snapped; burying his face into the Spaniard's back.

"You know I won't do anything to harm you…not _intentionally_ anyway…" he added, slowly. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" he whispered.

"Sharp as always, _mi tomate_," Antonio whistled. "Just know that I'll always protect you no matter what…even if I die in return. I don't think I can go on living without you. I love you!"

"Me too, salsa-dancer," replied Lovino, "Me too."

Antonio smiled as tears ran down his face. The look of trust on his _tomate's _face was unbearable. After all, he was never good at saying goodbyes. Maybe that's why he always kept his heart's doors closed. At least then, saying goodbye wouldn't have to hurt…

_Mi fuerte tomate…_

A blinding light collided.

Though, he was hurt and fighting for survival…

He took up the cost by shielding the other…

_…tan joven, pero sufriendo tanto._

The roar of the ambulance sounded into his ears, jogging young Lovino Vargas from the silent darkness. Someone had pulled Toni's helmet off him and was bringing him into the ambulance via stretcher. In the corner of his olive eyes, he saw a bloom of red from what was left of the motorcycle.

"_ToniBoy_," he mumbled, looking around for his boyfriend. "Where's ToniBoy?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Sir, you need to stay still," spoke the soft voice of the paramedic. "We don't want your back to be in more worse for wear."

"Where's ToniBoy?" Lovino coughed, wincing at the pain his cough made. The vibration of it traveled to his lower back, causing Lovino to spill tears.

"See, you need to stay still until we get you to the hospital."

"But where's ToniBoy?"

"Sir, you need to rest," the paramedic urged, hooking Lovino onto an oxygen mask. The look in her eyes told the truth he needed. His breathing turned to panting as he struggled to hold back the incoming tears.

"ToniBoy is hurt! I need to see him!" he panted, his fluent English turning wobbly. "He needs me!"

"Sir, please calm down!"

It took five paramedics to keep Lovino from struggling, a huge shot of shock medicine to calm him down, a half hour trip to the hospital, and a chunk of painkillers to numb his pain, but none of it ever touched his breaking heart. In the darkness of his mind, he could hear his love's last words repeating over and over again like a sad broken recorder.

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

* * *

_The Bouquet_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The window was slightly opened to let in fresh air from the outside. Lovino Vargas—bandaged, given a blood transfusion, and whatnot—was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed, left leg in a cast and raised a few inches off the bed. The doctors and nurses had come by earlier, writing down his results and checking to make sure the life-support equipment was doing its job.

Though he was improving nicely on the outside, inside, he battled his way through nightmares of the accident and the last words Antonio told him. Scenes replayed over and over again through his mind. The way out from the tears and darkness was so far away from his reach, yet, so close.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Inside, he was a mess: A caged bird without a tune, a flower hidden from the light, a lost, abandoned pet given without care—yeah, you get his drift.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Inside…he didn't want to wake up. Inside…he didn't want to face with reality, not with knowing that the worst was yet to come.

That's when the room door opened, a tall lanky figure strolling in, bouquet in hand, whistling a popular tune. Seeing the peaceful expression on Lovino's face inched a smile on their face. Placing the flowers next to Lovino, the figure sat next him, stroking the Italian's soft hair, whispering small comments in Spanish, occasionally slipping something in Italian.

Holding his bandaged hands gently, the figure hummed a familiar little tune as they stroked Lovino's hand, a sincere smile forming over their lips. Putting a hand on the Italian's cheek, the figure leaned down and kissed Lovino. The lingering burning sensation stayed on the figure for a while—reminding them of the afternoon so long ago. "Wake up soon, _mi tomate_~"

They didn't know if it was their imagination or not, but a little smile appeared over Lovino's lips and they could feel his hands curve over theirs slightly. Before the figure could give him a hug, the room door opened again, this time a nurse filed in. Looking up from her stats sheet, her eyes expanded as she gasped.

Lovino Vargas was awake and sitting up tall. Smelling the fresh bouquet by his side, an innocent smile and nurturing eyes traced over his face—giving him the atmosphere of a small child. Looking at the bemused nurse, the Italian laughed before asking,

"When can I see my _fratello_?" Tracing his lips, he could feel the warmth of another and the sweet taste of tomatoes. "Is it lunchtime?"

* * *

_The Results_

"Do you need help?" asked the nurse, handing Lovino his crutches. Said Italian shook his head as he hobbled out the room, IV wheelie-thing following behind him. When he got into the visitors' room, Lovino was nearly body-slammed onto his back by his younger brother.

"Lovi, I've missed you so much!" Feliciano sobbed, hugging his aching brother. "I thought you were going to die! I thought you were going to get amnesia and forget me! I thought you were paralyzed or in a coma!"

"Can you let go, Feli? It's hard to breathe," Lovino wheezed, thinking his newly repaired ribs would need surgery again. "And, I'm fine, _idiota_."

"I'm sorry!" Feli squeaked, leading his twin to a chair as if he needed help—which he did. Over his brother's shoulders, Lovino could see the serious eyes of Feliciano's boyfriend, Ludwig. "Do you need water or food? I brought some tomatoes for you. Luddy is carrying them," he said, pointing to the potato-lover, bag full of bright red tomatoes in his gloved hands.

"No, maybe later," Lovi told him. Looking down at his bandaged hands and at his bro's eyes, he whispered, "Let's go and see Antonio…_together_."

"Sure~" he chirped, signaling Ludwig to follow.

"No, I was thinking just you and me alone," Lovino intervened. There was no way he was going to let the potato-lover meet his ToniBoy!

"Oh, okay. Luddy, you wait for us here~"

"_Ja_, Feliciano," he grunted—_Attitude problem! How does Feli like him? _Lovino wondered, hobbling out the room.

The only sounds in the hallway were their shuffling feet and clank of Lovino's crutches smacking the floor.

"How's Toni?"

Lovino shrugged. "Don't know, little _fratello_. The doctors and nurses won't tell me a thing. They say it'll raise my blood pressure—something I should be avoiding during my recovery."

"What happened, then? That night…Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask something like that; after all you've been through…"

Lovino shook his head. "It's okay. It doesn't pain me as much as before," he murmured, replaying the scene over in his head again. Clutching his chest, he added, "But the scars of that day won't leave me alone."

Silence as they got to Antonio's room. Fiddling her hands, Lovino gripped the door handle before pushing it open.

A rush of emotions slapped the Vargas twins: Sadness from the quietness of the room and the heart monitor, happiness that no one was bawling their eyes out or doing anything crazy, and numbness—that's a feeling, right?—at the look of plainness on Francis and Gilbert's faces.

When the two friends saw the twins, they went and hugged them both—hugging Lovino the most. Heartbeats quieting, Lovino looked at the albino and French with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but he's—" Francis started, but choked at the word he was forced to say.

"He's dead. Doctors said he died earlier this morning," Gil muttered, trying to keep a straight face. Covering his eyes with his arm, he sniffled, "They said he was fine, that he was okay! But, his heart started acting up and going hay-wired. Then, his heart failed. He's not coming back!" All the tears bottled up inside broke free as Gil used Francis' shoulder for support. "He was a nice guy, never cheated or lied. He never intentionally hurt anyone or anything. So why did this happen?!"

Lovino's features grew numb as his crutches left his side. Limping over to his love, he saw the ghost of Toni's last smile—something he cherished most now in this dark and cruel world.

Sitting next to Antonio, Lovino brought his boyfriend's hand to his cheek. After all he'd been through; he wasn't going to let a single tear fall—for the others' sake. Tracing over the hands he once knew, Lovino noticed the heart necklace that was in the other.

_~You're the key to my heart, mi tomate~_

Throat hurting and closing on him, Lovino inched the few words he'd never wanted to say, the words that killed him the most.

"_Goodbye, ToniBoy…_"

Both were never very fond of saying goodbye to each other.  
Maybe that's why Toni always kept his heart closed,  
and maybe why Lovino always kept his house door open for his love's return.  
Through the thick of it all—through the crying and suffering,  
the two never really were separated after all.

_"Ti amo, Antonio…"_

_"Te amo, Lovi~"_


End file.
